


Pen Feathers

by pagen_godess



Series: Matters of [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Baby Angels, Devils, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Cuddles, cherub, cherub!Tony, devil!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagen_godess/pseuds/pagen_godess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't easy when you've just obtained your own cherub to guard. Neither is having your first devil. Steve and Tony will figure it out eventually. </p><p>Hopefully</p><p>One shot Collection Taking place in my Matters of Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hayatecrawford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatecrawford/gifts).



> This will probably make more sense if you've read Matters of Cherub Wings already.

Brown eyes darted around the still strange room. Had it not been for the sound of Steve's (his Steve, his devil) snoring and the faint click of the ceiling fan Tony was certain that the room would have been absolutely silent. And Tony hated it. He absolutely hated the lack of noise, the lack of other cherubs, in the room around him. In all of the short years that Tony had existed he'd always slept in a room with dozens of others. He was used to the sounds of snores and shifting blankets. Soft sighs and even softer whimpers. 

The utter lack of noise in the room he was sharing with Steve was enough to make his heart pound with nerves. And it wasn't even that he didn't trust the blue horned devil to keep him safe because Tony knew that he would even at the cost of his own life. It was just that in a lifetime of noise he was being faced with the closest thing to silence he'd ever encountered. It scared him more than he wanted to admit. It felt like the lack of noise was going to swallow him up. Turn his ears deaf and his mouth dumb and strike the noise out of his life like a well sharpened kitchen knife. 

Tony swallowed and let his eyes dart around the room again. His eyes saw nothing more this time than they had the last dozen times he'd glanced around the room. Some small part of him was expecting Pepper to sigh and burrow deeper into their blankets or for Clint to grunt as he kicked whomever was unfortunate enough to be stuck sleeping next to him. 

There was an ache now where his friends had been the day before. An empty space that had once had something in it. Tony new what that empty space was and he knew that his friends would no longer fill it because while he still loved his friends as much as he ever had the empty space was for the new person in his life. The empty space was where his devil belonged. It was the space that Steve would feel if he was the right one. And Tony hoped he was. One of his few fears was that he'd be one of the few cherubs that never met their true partner.

It happened, far more often than any angel or devil would admit, and when it did those that suffered that dark fate often withered and died or lost their true potential. A cherub could earn their feathers with any devil but only their true partners could bring out the best in them. This wasn't counting the few that had a demon as their true partner though Tony wasn't quite sure what having a demon meant for either an angel or a devil.

It was one of those things that his instructors and the elders had been very quiet about. Tony himself had never heard of or known anyone who'd been partnered with a demon but he supposed that he'd learn what he could when he could. He'd have to wait until he was an angel to do that however. There were things in their world that only Angelhood would allow and the truth about demons was one of them.  


Tony sighed and rubbed his hands across his face. Worrying about his true partner wasn't going to help him get to sleep any faster than just sitting there and focusing on the room's quiet was going to. Wings flickered Tony moved back to the back of his nesting chair a shiver crawling down his spine. Not only was it quiet but it was colder in New York than it had been at the Institute where he'd been raised. It was with a weary sigh that Tony buried himself back beneath his blankets and closed his eyes. If he was lucky then maybe the clicking of the fan and his devil's snoring would be enough to put him back to sleep.

Half an hour later sleep still hadn't claimed him and Tony had tried everything he could think of. He counted sheep and even done the hardest equations he could think of and still nothing. Just when Tony was beginning to think that he'd never be able to fall asleep A still unfamiliar hand wrapped around his torso and pulled him upwards. Both body and wings stiffened in fear before Tony realized who exactly it was that had him. Tony twisted his head around so that his gaze rested on Steve. It was the devil that had pulled him from his bed.

"Can't sleep?" Steve asked even though it was likely that the devil already knew the answer to his own question. 

"It's too quiet." Tony answered with a shake of his head. "I'm used to all the others." Steve winced and frowned.

"I didn't realize that being separated from them would be so hard on you. I'm sorry I didn't think of it before." Steve felt foolish for not realizing how hard it would be for Tony to adjust to the quiet of his home. Because while Steve himself was used to the lack of noise and could sleep just about anywhere Tony wasn't and couldn't. The thought of Tony being scared cause Steve to pull the cherub forward so that Tony's small head could rest over his heartbeat. 

"You're welcome to sleep with me until you get used to the quiet." Steve offered. He should have offered before but he was just as new to having a cherub as Tony was of having a Devil and despite how well they'd done so far mistakes were going to be made. And this mistake was easily fixable. 

Tony chewed his lip for a moment before nodding his head. "That'd be great." And it would be. He was already more relaxed now that he had been since the two of them had turned in for the night. Steve's heartbeat was slow and soothing and Tony found himself relaxing without any effort on his part. 

Steve was careful as he laid back down in his bed. The last thing he wanted to do was jostle Tony back into wakefulness. Not when the cherub appeared to be dozing off already. Tugging up the blankets that had been thrown aside earlier Steve made sure Tony was bundled up and comfortable before closing his eyes so he could get back to sleep. 

"Good night, Tony." Steve whispered into the quiet of the room before he too drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you have any questions feel free to ask them. I'll be more than happy to answer so long as they don't give away any plot. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Feel free to point out anything you see so that I can fix it.


End file.
